clubpenguinstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Survival Test
One day in the EPF Command Room, The EPF Agents were testing new gadgets, trying to earn new medals to get new gadgets from their EPF Phone and at the table for a meeting to try and defeat Herbert P. Bear, an evil polar bear who wants to take over club penguin island but the Elite Penguin Force always foils his plans, Then The Director of The EPF waddled into the HQ. Director: Good Morning Agents Agents: Good Morning Director Director: Gary, how is the day going? Gary: It's Great, we're having an excellent morning in the command room Director: That's what i like to hear, ROOKIE, Stop playing with that rubber ducky and get back to work. Rookie: Yes Director (The Director goes into a secret room and gets mail saying that there is too many agents working for the agency so some might have to leave) Direcror: What? Program: I'm Sorry Director, you have to do this Director: (Gulps) I Understand, i'll tell the agents right away (The Director comes out of the room and stands up properly) Director: ATTENTION EVERYONE! (The Agents look at the director) Director: I just checked the EPF Mail and found out that we have to let go of some agents Agents: (Gasp!) Director: I'm sorry but i have to accept this decision Jet Pack Guy: But Why? Gary: Your the director Director: We are now going to do a test, whoever passes may continue working for the EPF, but whoever fails will get fired. Rookie: (whispers) Ooh! (whines) Random Agent #1: This is Not Good! Director: You have 72 hours to get ready. Rookie: Ok Director Director: Good luck, everyone. (At Night) Rookie: This is sad Gary: I Know, i don't want to lose any agents but the director has chosen it Rookie: I Know (Rookie and Gary walk into an igloo) Rookie: Who's That? Omegasonic13: HEY! Whatcha doing here, can't you see i'm training to stay in the EPF? Gary: Sorry Omega, we thought this was our igloo Omegasonic13: Well you can stay for a while Gary: Ok (At Jet Pack Guy's Igloo) Jet Pack Guy: Grrr (A Cardboard Herbert pops up) Jet Pack Guy: THERE YA ARE! (Gets Out Lazer and blasts cardboard herbert's to bits) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (All the cardboard herbert's break into 5000 pieces) Jet Pack Guy: WOO HOO! (The Next Day at the EPF Command Room) Gary: Omega was really nice last night wasn't he rookie? Rookie: Of Course Gary: I can't wait until we meet him again (Omegasonic13 and his friend Agent Unknown are working with each other) Unknown: Ok so this one goes here (puts switch in plug) and this one goes in here (puts another switch in a plug) and we'll turn it on (turns on switches) there you go, A ROBOTIC POOKIE! Omegasonic13: (laughs) That's funny Robot Pookie: (hands cookie to Unknown) HERE WOO GWO, A CWOOKIE! Unknown: Why thank you robotie (eats cookie) Robotic Pookie: WOO ATE MWE CWOOKIE, MOW WOO DWIE! (The pookie grabs Unknown and throws him around the place) Unknown: AAAAAAAAAAH! DISABLE IT QUICK! Omegasonic13: Understood! (Omegasonic13 disables the pookie) Director: WHAT'S GOING ON? Unknown: Nothing Omegasonic13: Just people at work Director: That's good (The director goes back into the secret room) Unknown: That Was Close (Unknown's watch beeps) Unknown: OH NO I'M LATE FOR TRAINING! (Unknown runs into the training room at the Dojo) Unknown: (huffs) I'm ready Sensei Sensei: Ok Mr Unknown, you may begin Unknown: Thank You (At The Command Room) Gary: Hmmm i hope this turns out well Omegasonic13: Me Too (Gary plugs the switch into the USB Port) Omegasonic13: It Works Gary: Yes, The New Fish Stand Works (with sound effects) Omegasonic13: (sigh) No The Robotic Pookie, i forgot to disable it Gary: AAAAAH! POOKIE! Omegasonic13: G, Calm Down Gary: HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IN FRONT OF A POOKIE? Omegasonic13: They're adorable little creatures Gary: How do you know that? Omegasonic13: I found a nice boy pookie today (hands out boy pookie) Gary: AAAAAH! POOKIE! Omegasonic13: (slaps himself in the head) Boy Pookie: Wants Dudu! Gary: (Whelim Scream) Omegasonic13: Stop It G! Gary: Ok, ok, ok, fine! Omegasonic13: That's Good Boy Pookie: Can we go to the park Dudu? Gary: I'm not your dudu (The Pookie Starts Crying) Omegasonic13: (Gives Elmo Teddy) Shhhsh! Boy Pookie: Dudu! (hugs Omegasonic13's head) Omegasonic13: I'll pick you Boy Pookie: WAY! Omegasonic13: All i need to do is find a baby-sitter to take care of you while i'm at training (Omega finds random person) Omegasonic13: Can you take care of my pookie while i'm gone training? Random Person: Sure (Omega gives the pookie to her) Random Person: Awwwh look at you Boy Pookie: Mwah Mwah (giggles) Random Person: I'm not your Mumu but lets go play Boy Pookie: WAY!